


Embers

by sky_full_of_coral_reefs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Killing Game AU, everyone except kokichi is a mention, its ouma not oma smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_full_of_coral_reefs/pseuds/sky_full_of_coral_reefs
Summary: Kokichi thinks of the friends he's lost to the killing game.





	Embers

He sits underneath a tree, covered by the cape of a darkening sky. Taking a drag from the cigarette in his hand, he holds in the smoke for _one, two, three_ seconds before letting it all out through pursed lips. He resists the urge to cough; a liar like him should be able to hide how much his lungs are burning. The truth is, he hates smoking but loves the way it soothes him, stilling the night around him until the silence buzzes around in his head.

 

Kokichi stares down at the cigarette in his hand, watching the bright orange embers fall to the ground before him. They illuminate the ground at his feet before disappearing forever. Flame was spreading quickly up the cigarette, which would soon dissolve into nothingness as well. It falls apart in large embers that float down to the ground. The deafening silence around him gives his mind room to wander and it does just that, bringing up memories of the friends Kokichi had lost to the killing game.

 

Rantaro, pretty and mysterious and everything Kokichi could've wanted in a boy.

 

_(Then again, he could've killed you, but who would have minded that?)_

 

Kaede, their impromptu leader who killed a man for the greater good.

 

_(Why punish yourself to save other people?)_

 

Hoshi, who had no intention of surviving.

 

_(Then again, could you blame him?)_

 

Kirumi, who killed for her country.

 

_(She was the best mom you've ever had.)_

 

Angie, whose personality was as bright as her jacket.

 

_(You hope her god is with her.)_

 

Tenko, who was fiery and rude but loveable all the same.

 

_(You hope she finds peace in heaven.)_

 

Korekiyo... who Kokichi would rather not think about.

 

_(You hope he never sees heaven.)_

 

Miu, who he had killed before she could kill him.

 

(Oh, how you'll miss her dirty jokes.)

 

Gonta, who had followed Kokichi's commands to the grave.

 

_(You truly are disgusting, aren't you?)_

 

The cigarette burns his fingers and he jumps in pain as it falls from his grasp. He crushes it underfoot and the embers all go out at once.

 

 

_So is the fate of Ultimates._

 

 


End file.
